An embodiment relates generally to road recognition.
Vision-imaging systems are used in vehicles for enhancing sensing applications within the vehicle such as clear path detection systems, object detection systems, and other vision/positioning systems. Such systems utilize a camera to capture the image. For an image captured during a nighttime lighting condition, a path of travel may not be readily distinguishable from non-road and other unidentified regions of captured image utilizing the vision-based capture system that may be due to insufficient illumination. If the vision-based camera system cannot distinguish between the road of travel and non-road of travel, then secondary systems that utilize the captured image information become ineffective.